Make or Break
by irisgrace
Summary: Tohru isn't as naive as people think, however, something terrible still happens to her. She has to pull all the strength she has and decide if she is going to let it make, or break her. Rated M for Sexual assault and Language. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hate doing these before the story, but as I stated in the Authors note before this, this is a more edited version of the story. But I would still love some feedback on where I can improve and what not. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket, nor do I claim to.**

The house was quiet has Tohru studied with Tamoya, her boyfriend of a couple pair started dating not long after winter break. She met him at the hotel she works at when a couple of old guys were harassing her about walking home alone at night. Both Yuki and Kyo were busy that night. Tohru had forgotten what it felt like to be scared of men. Then Moya came around the corner and threw an arm around her and led her home with a smile on his face. He never made her feel uncomfortable, and then he started hanging around Tohru more and more, to Kyo and Yuki's dismay. It came as no surprise to anyone when Tohru announced that they were dating.

Tohru looked up from her book towards Tamoya, smiling to herself, remembering how they met.

"Why are you staring?" He said with a yawn, not looking up from his textbook.

"No reason," She placed her head back on his chest and continued her notes "I'm just thinking about how we met."

"I went through a lot of trouble for you Tohru." He said darkly, looking up from his textbook for the first time that night.

"I know, and I'm very grateful." Tohru's voice was barely above a whisper when Tamoya leaned closer to her side, his fingers underneath her chin.

"So don't you think it's time you should repay me?" Tamoya started to lean over Tohru. Her eyes went wide, as her heart quickened. "We've been dating for a couple months."

"I-I don't have anything to repay you with right now- but maybe tomorrow we can get ice cream?" Tohru stuttered out, leaning against the headboard, trying to put distance between them. Tamoya put his hand on her thigh, and leaned in closer.

"That wasn't what I meant." Tohru turned her face towards the window.

"I have homework, maybe you should go." Tamoya sighed, but headed towards the door anyway. "But you should come for dinner tomorrow."

"Yea sure whatever." Tamoya left, and Tohru started to breathe again. She wasn't as naive as people thought she was, she knew what he wanted. But, Tohru wasn't ready yet. She wasn't even sure if she loved him yet. Mom didn't teach her a whole lot about sex before she died, but, she did say to make sure you loved the person first, so you don't regret it. Tohru wanted her first time to be special, but maybe that was naive of her.

Tohru went downstairs to make some dinner. She decided on Yakitori with some noodles, and of course some tea. She was deep in thought when Shigure came downstairs, patting his kimono for a cigarette. Tohru giggled as she reached in a drawer without looking and grabbed the spare pack, and the matches. She turned around to give them to her guardian.

"Oh sweet little flower, what we do without you?" She just smiled, and called everyone to dinner.

She was silent through dinner, spacing off like she normally does. Yuki and Kyo figured it had something to do with Tamoya, but no one wanted to say anything. Tohru decided to go onto the roof, to clear her head. It's been a year and a half since she came to live with the Soma family, apparently she picked up a few things from Kyo.

"Oh- I'm sorry." She exclaimed as she poked her head onto the roof, seeing the red-head. "I'll come back later."

"No, you're fine." He said calmly. "What'd ya need?" Tohru climbed onto the roof, crawling towards Kyo. No matter how many times she crawled onto the roof, she was still scared she would fall.

"I just came to clear my head." Tohru said blankly, thinking about what happened with her boyfriend.

"That's real specific." Kyo said roughly. Tohru's eyes welled up with tears as she brought her knees to her chest.

"I guess it's not." Tohru bit her lip, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Aw fuck, Tohru, don't- I'm sorry." Kyo folded his legs in front of him, and hunched his shoulders down, really looking like a shamed cat.

"No no, I'm sorry!" Tohru stood up quickly, waving her arms. "This is your space and I'm being cryptic!" She took a step back, almost losing her footing, but managed to sit herself back down.

"Are you gonna talk about why Tamoya left in a hurry?" Tohru's eyes went wide, then she looked at her feet.

"You heard?"

"Well yea, you should really start locking your window."

"He, wants something that I don't think I'm ready for." Kyo was silent, as if he was unsure how to respond. He probably thought she was being over dramatic.

"Well if he cares about you, he'll want you to be happy," Kyo started. "He should want to wait until you're ready." He stared at Tohru, who was staring at the ground. "Because he cares…" Kyo trailed off, and laid on the roof, staring at the open sky, and all the stars.

Tohru laid back too, her eyes gravitating to the moon. She became aware that Kyo's arm was pressed against hers. She leaned her head against his shoulder, careful not to trigger the transformation.

"He...He scared me tonight." Tohru said softly, so softly that Kyo almost didn't hear it, even with his cat-like hearing.

"If he scares you again, I'll kick his ass." She chuckled a little bit, closing her eyes He looked down at her, she had closed her eyes, her breathing slow and shallow. He smiled down at her, leaning his head against her, just for a second.

He had said something remotely right, he made her smile. He meant it when he said he'd kick that Tamoya's ass. He didn't trust him one bit. He wasn't very nice to Tohru, in school or out. But, when Tohru was around him, she seemed relatively happy when she was around him.

But he makes one wrong move and Kyo will not hesitate to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo took a deep breath, and carefully picked Tohru up, trying to be gentle so she didn't wake up. He didn't want to climb down the ladder, in fear that he would drop her. He held her slightly away from him as he jumped off the roof. He slid open the door with his foot, walking inside to put her to bed.

Yuki was already asleep, it was past 10 o'clock. But he heard Shigure 'Ooh' as he saw Kyo carried Tohru. No likely think perverted thought like the horny dog he was.

"Shut up you damn dog. She fell asleep on the roof." He said through gritted teeth.

"Don't do anything I would do." He sang as he went up to type his manuscript before his manager started to panic again. Kyo rolled his eyes and set Tohru on her bed. Her brown hair splayed around her, she turned on her side, and curled into fetal position, holding her hands close to her face. He thought people were supposed to look peaceful when they slept, but he could see just how tired Tohru was while she slept.

If only she knew how he felt. He would treat her so much better then Tamoya treated her, and yet, she chose him. As long as she was happy, he was happy, because he cared about her.

Kyo jogged down the stairs, following his nose. Tohru once again had woken up early to cook the Soma boys a good breakfast. She hummed in the kitchen, swayed back and forth as she cooked an omelette for everyone. Her face scrunched up slightly in concentration as she tried to make sure everyone would like theirs.

Kyo grunted as he entered the kitchen, grabbing a cartoon of milk with his name on it. Tohru turned to him and smiled one of those big ridiculous smiles she tends to do.

"Did you guys really start buying milk just so I could drink it out of the cartoon?"

"Yes," Tohru said matter of factually. "Thank you for last night Kyo. I appreciate you being there."

"Are you gonna try to talk to him?"

"Well he'll be here any minute to walk with us to school, so maybe tonight at dinner." Kyo's heart dropped slightly as he turned away.

"That's great." His voice was flat. Sure, he was glad she was happy, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. He went upstairs to shower, passing Yuki.

"What's with the long face Cat?" The prince sneered

"What's it to you Rodent?" Kyo tried to swing towards him, but landed his fist in the wall. Kyo sighed and continued to walk up the stairs. Yuki raised his leg in a kick that sent Kyo flying. Kyo cursed as he fell to the ground. He huffed and angrily headed to the bathroom.

The cold water flowed down Kyo's back, he lifted his head up to the water, trying to calm his thoughts. His head was filled with images of Tohru and Tamoya, holding each other, and kisses, and rolling in the sheets. It made him sick. Especially if Tamoya was pressuring her into something she wasn't ready for. But Kyo was sure as hell going to make sure she was safe.

He heard Tamoya enter the kitchen, shouting for Tohru. She must have gone upstairs to change. Kyo turned off the water and through a towel around his waist before starting for his room. As soon as he opened the door, Tohru was also leaving her room.

She turned scarlet as she saw Kyo with only a towel on. She had seen him shirtless before, but shirtless after a shower was different. But she had a boyfriend- who was great, and nice-ish, and most importantly, not cursed. Tamoya was not cursed.

He heard Tamoya call for Tohru again. Tohru's eyes looked at the ground, probably still thinking about last night. But when she looked up, she smiled. Her and Kyo locked eyes, before she passed him, heading downstairs. He could smell her strawberry shampoo while he followed behind her. She ran to Tamoya, he wrapped an arm halfheartedly around her while he eyed the lunch she packed for them.

'That asshole,' thought Kyo. 'If I had the chance to hug her I'll be damn sure it isn't just some halfhearted one arm bull shit like that was'. Kyo started to walk out the door. As long as she's happy, he'll be happy.

Because he cared, and that asshole wasn't cursed.

**A/N I know Kyo might be a little OOC, but I like to think that in his thoughts he isn't yelling, and that when Tohru is involved he tries not to get as angry, as we've seen through the anime. Again, please read and Review. **

**-Iris**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter contains sexual assault. Not very detailed, but the idea is still there. So if this in any way would trigger you or you are uncomfortable with this, please skip ahead to the next chapter. The chapters after this are still going to mention it, but there won't be any telling of said sexual assualt maybe flashbacks. But I will put in warnings. **

School seemed to fly by, and soon Tohru and Tamoya were on their way back to the Soma house. Yuki had a student council meeting, and Kyo wanted to stop by Shishou's dojo before he came home, and Shigure was at the main house visiting Akito. But they all said they'd be home for dinner.

Tohru racked her brain for what to make everyone. They all had such different tastes, and disliked different things, the best bet would be to make miso soup, everyone seemed to enjoy that.

"Hey, Space Cadet, we're here." Tohru looked u at the sound of Tamoya's voice, she smiled as she stepped onto the front porch.

"Are you staying for dinner Moya?" He nodded, and also stepped up on the porch. They had never actually been alone in the house before. She wasn't sure what to do. Does she host, or does she be a girlfriend? She headed to the kitchen to make some tea, and make some rice balls.

"Lets go to your room." Tamoya suggested. He must have felt her inner turmoil. Maybe yesterday was just a fluke, and he would wait for her to be ready. Tohru smiled and nodded, leading the way to her room. She opened the door for him, he went in and sat on the bed.

"Tamoya? About yesterday…" She sat next to him, holding her hands in her lap.

"What about it?"

"I'm just, I'm not ready, for, for that" She started, not taking her eyes off the ceiling. "We've only been together a short time and I don't want to rush things, ya know? Don't fix what isn't broken." She started to talk faster, getting nervous for his response. "And-and mom always said wait until you're in love and we've never even said I love you." Tohru took a deep breath, and turned towards Tamoya, who was looking down at the ground. "I'm just not ready. I hope you understand." He snapped is head up, making eye contact, his eyes dark again. Suddenly, he was on top of her, his legs straddling her waists. His hands pinning hers above her head.

"Tohru, c'mon, don't give me that bullshit." Tohru's eyes widened. "First you go around, wearing that short skirt," His hand grabbing her thigh. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "And you expect me not to want you?"Tohru shivered, and squirmed underneath him, trying to get free.

"Tamoya, you're scaring me. Please stop." Tears welled up in her eyes and he continued to pin her down.

"And then, you bring me here, you let me in the room, But you want to tell me you're not ready?" He began kissing Tohru, rough, and uncomfortably. Moving his lips down to her neck, he removed one hand from her arms, and began to unbutton her blouse. "Don't give me that bullshit."

"Stop!" Tohru cried. Even with only one hand pinning her wrists down, she still couldn't get free. She kicked her legs, and wiggled around, but he was so much stronger than her. But she had to get free. Tohru began to panic, hoping that someone would hear her. "Please! Help!"

"Stop squirming!" She felt his hand grip her throat tight. She could barely breathe. "You know you want this."

Tears flowed freely down Tohru's face as Tamoya ripped open her blouse, buttons went flying as she laid on the bed, exposed. His hand wandered down her abdomen, and around her chest.

"No! No! Please stop! Please!" Tohru begged, trying to get away from him. But he didn't listen. He placed his lips all over her. She wasn't sure if it even classified as kisses. She felt him licking one of her breasts while roughly palming the other as she tried to squirm away once more. He then ripped off her bra with such force Tohru could feel the burns it left on her. The hook disassembled and the straps broke off. It hurt, everything he did hurt so bad.

She sobbed and kicked at Tamoya, but she was so small, and she didn't know how to fight. Why didn't she just listen to Kyo when he told her to start taking martial arts classes. Tohru couldn't believe this was happening.

He used his knees to spread her legs apart, she tried to resist but her body was growing tired. His hand then went under her underwear. She screamed more, but he just pinned her down harder. His fingers digging into her wrists. She screamed once more as she felt a finger inside of her.

"Help!" She wasn't sure when he stopped, but then he heard the sound of his belt being removed. She shut her eyes, preparing for what he was about to do to her.

"Stop moving so much!" he hissed again."It'll feel good. I know this is what you want." He said it again. And again. But Tohru couldn't stop crying.

"Please!" She screamed as loud as she could. "Kyo! Yuki! Shigure! Help me please." She couldn't stop crying. She could no longer move, but the sobs still wracked her body, making her shake. Suddenly, there was no more weight on her. She opened her eyes to see Tamoya pushed against the wall. Kyo had his hand around his throat, repeatedly punching him. Yuki and Shigure both burst through the door. Shigure quickly grabbed a blanket, and covered Tohru up.

"Kyo!" Shigure called. "Kyo you'll kill him." Yuki placed a hand on Kyo, his eyes calm with cold hard anger.

"We'll call Hatori and he'll take care of it okay." Kyo trembled in anger, his chest heaving. He gripped Tamoya's shirt and threw him out of the room. Shigure called Hatori on his cell with shaky hands, as Yuki dragged the dark haired boy down the stairs.

Tohru couldn't stop crying as Kyo stood on the other side of the room. He didn't know how to approach her. She had a bruise around her neck where he must of grabbed her, her lip bloody and he could see bruises on her wrists. How did this happened?

Yuki came back, and made the mistake of reaching for her hands, which was already growing dark with bruises around her wrist. Tohru jerked back, screaming and crying.

"Get out! Get out, please, get out!" She screamed at them, trying to hold the blanket tight around her. She was scared, exposed. Broken.

Kyo and Yuki complied, both to scared of what would happen if they didn't. Yuki shut her door, her sobs echoing through the hall.

**A/N: I'm sorry that was so heavy. It was really hard writing it. I've seen a lot of ****fan fictions**** that involve rape and sexual ****assault****, and I ****wanted this story to be more than Tohru is wounded and broken and some love interest saves her from her inner turmoil. I wanted ****to make this story have a meaning or lesson. So please, stick around, and I promise there will be an explanation at the very end. I base Kyo's reaction of that of my boyfriend helped me through my trauma. I base a lot of Tohru's reactions and how she copes with it to how I coped with mine. Needless to say, not everyone deals with with this the same way. I internalized mine. And not everyone screams for help. I'll put my own story at the end of the story. I just wanted to write this story for anyone who needed help, or was struggling to deal with their's. This is a slightly more dramatic telling of mine. **

**And no, my story didn't happen the way I wrote in this. Actually, it was mild, but it still affects me in every relationship I've been in since. **

**-Iris**


	4. Chapter 4

Tohru opened her eyes. It had been couple days since the accident. Tohru didn't want to think about what happened. She just wanted her life to get on. She stood up, the blanket around her falling to the ground. She walked over to her mirror, looking at all her bruises, and bite marks. The ones on her abdomen were turning yellow, same as the ones on her chest. But her wrist and neck, they were still dark. She felt like she was going to throw up. She ran to her trashcan, throwing up what little she had in her stomach.

"You really should lock that window." Kyo said behind her, holding the glass of water that was beside her bed.

"But if I didn't.. You wouldn't be able to come in anymore." It was Kyo that saved her, time and time again. She needed to thank him. "Kyo- I-I don't know how to repay you for saving me...But tha-"

"What do you mean repay, you honestly think I want you to repay me? Are you stupid!" He yelled, Tohru flinched, and then started dry heaving again. "I'm sorry- I wasn't thinking…"

"It's okay. I-I should probably go make dinner or at least some tea."

"No, I'll cook. Why don't you, uh," Kyo scratched his head, thinking of something she could do. "Why don't you sit on the roof! It always clears my head. And I'll make you miso soup with leeks." Tohru nodded, looking like a shell of what she once was just three days ago. "And soon we can talk to Shishou about you joining the dojo."

"What?"

"So you can learn self-defense." Kyo started. "So you'll feel safer." Tohru nodded.

"You should probably leave, I have to get ready." Kyo looked like Tohru had just told him she hated him. His eyes cast down as he left. In truth, he didn't know how to help her. He didn't know how to bring back the light in her eyes. Sure, he was pretty in love with her, but telling her now just seemed wrong, like he was taking advantage of her.

Kyo left her room, and she began to get dressed. It was warm outside, and all of her winter clothes had been put in the attic, so she threw on a some overall shorts and a long sleeve turtleneck underneath to try and cover what she could. She had to meet Hatori for another appointment. She wasn't quite sure why, but, she was no doctor.

She walked down the stairs, grabbing her purse. Hatori was already downstairs waiting for her, as well as Shigure.

"Hatori! I didn't realize you'd be here already," Tohru plastered on a small smile as she walked towards the kitchen. "I'll make you some tea."

"No, Tohru it's alright. Would you like to do your follow up here or at my office?" That's just like Hatori, straight to business.

"Um...here is fine." Tohru looked to the ground, and walked back up the stairs. Hatori grabbed his briefcase and a suitcase.

"Would you like someone in there with you?" Tohru shrugged, she could see Kyo step towards her..

"Shigure...would you…?" Shigure nodded, and placed his hand on Kyo's shoulder. As perverted as Shigure was, he had quickly became a father like figure to her.

The three of them headed up the stairs, and Hatori set down his suitcase, and laid out parts of a surgical chair. Because of how the inner circle is all over the city, it made sense he had travel equipment. He attached stir-ups to it, and laid a sheet over it. It scared Tohru, but she had seen it before, the night of the...incident.

**(Flashback including "hospital"** **visit)**

"Now Tohru, This is going to be uncomfortable, but I have to make sure that there wasn't any tearing." She couldn't stop crying. "You're gonna feel some pressure okay. It won't last long." Tears kept streaming, she could hear Kyo yelling through the door, trying to get through Shigure and Yuki. "You said there was no penetration?"

"H-His finger we-went…" Tohru's body shook from her sobs. She couldn't get a breath in.

"Tohru. I need you to breathe." Hatori tried to tell her calmly. His voice slightly shaking.

"Mom…" Tohru cried out, wanting nothing more than her mother to comfort her. Hatori let her put her legs down, and sat her up.

"I'm, I'm sorry Tohru, But I'm going to need you to take off the gown now..so I can take pictures of your injuries."

Tohru heard the flash go off every couple seconds as he photographed what she figured was evidence. He had already called in whatever favor he had to to get Tamoya taken down to the police station. Tohru's mind went numb, she was scared.

Tohru laid in the now sterile environment, and put her feet in the stir-ups. She took a deep breath as Hatori quickly did his examination. She held onto Shigure's hand. A few tears slipping out of her eyes.

"I'm going to raise the gown now, to check the injuries on your stomach and legs." Hatori was calm, he was always calm. Tohru just nodded. Shigure turned his back to Hatori, but made sure to keep hold of Tohru's hand.

Hatori was done soon, giving her a clean bill of physical health. He left soon after, whispering a few words to Shigure before they left her to change.

Tohru slid a nightgown over her head, and crawled into bed. She could hear Kyo yelling at Yuki downstairs. She could smell something burning, normally she would jump up, rush to the rescue, fix things. But she couldn't muster up the energy to go and help. She couldn't fix anything right now.

She heard someone knock on her door, the sun had started to go down. Tohru wasn't sure when she fell asleep, or if she even fell asleep. She told the knock to come in, as she sat in her bed.

"I brought you some tea, and rice balls." Shigure shuffled through the door, holding a tray. Tohru smiled hollowly as she accepted.

"Thank you." He sat down on the side of her bed. Tohru stiffened, remembering the last time someone sat on her bed. Shigure knew not to get to close, Hatori warned him about personal space after an incident like this. He moved to the end of the bed, trying to put her mind at ease.

"Tohru...I know I can't, I can't make this better." Shigure said softly. "But, I'm here for you, we all are. Every one of the inner circle is here for you. Well ,except Akito but eventually maybe." He sighed, reaching for her hand. "You are not alone. You don't have to talk about it with me. Or to anyone else. You should, but that's your decision. However, Kyo, Yuki and I, are all here for you. Please don't forget about that."

Shigure never had kids. He was nearing his mid 30's and he didn't know what he had missed until Yuki came to live with him. Then came Kyo, and when Tohru moved in, and the house was filled with noise, and completely destroyed twice over. But it was warm, and he wasn't sure if he could ever go back to the cold quiet house.

"We love you Tohru. Please don't forget that." Shigure stood up, leaving Tohru with a lot to think about.

**A/N I'm sorry I keep putting these, I'm gonna try and update this everyday. But my boyfriend and I have decided to take a break, so I'm going through a rough time. This story isn't meant to belittle anyones feelings or how they handled their trauma. I internalized mine until it bubbled over. **

**Please Read and Review**

**-Iris**


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks went by, Tohru went to school. She took tests, she smiled. She never told anyone what happened. Not Uo, Not Hana. No one. Tamoya stopped coming to school. Tohru wasn't sure what happened to him. Everyone around the school was gossiping about it, but Tohru kept her mouth shut.

"Tohru!" One of Yuki's fan club girls called to her. There was still some yellow around her neck, but it was nothing a turtleneck couldn't hide. She'd gotten questions at first, but soon people get bored. "Where's your boyfriend?" Tohru stiffened, looking at the girl. Automatically fixing her turtleneck.

"I-I don't know. We broke up." Tohru tried to walk away when the girl grabbed her wrist.

"So this means you're gonna be going after Prince Yuki again huh! Well you can't! You can't decide to start cha-" Suddenly Kyo was behind Tohru, grabbing the other girls wrist.

"Whatever the fuck happened, it's none of your business."

"B-B-But," The girl tried to start. Her grip on Tohru loosening, but not letting go.

"None. Of. Your. Fucking. Business." Kyo growled. "So let go." The girl let go, running down the hall. "C'mon Tohru, let's just get you to work.

Tohru was walking home from work, it was dark, and the boys hadn't been able to pick her up. She walked with a quick pace, and her backpack at the ready. She jumped at every small noise, but still continued on, she was determined. She could make it home tonight, there would be no crying. There would be no fear. She had walked home plenty of times alone and she was fine. She'd never been attacked on her way home.

But then she felt someone grab her shoulder. She screamed and threw her bag at the person and began to run. Of course tonight, the one night she was alone she'd find someone else that would want to hurt her.

She ran until she a she tripped over a tree root sticking too far out of the ground, she tripped on it every time she came home from work. She started to crawl trying to get her footing.

"Tohru! Tohru It's me!" They grabbed her by her shoulders. She clawed, and kicked trying to get away.

"Leave me alone!" She felt her nails scrape down someones face, and her foot met flesh.

"Dammit Tohru that hurt" Tohru stiffened.

"Kyo?" She opened her eyes, He had three scratch marks going down his face, blood trailing down his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry." Tohru sank to her knees, her heart beating so fast she swore it was about to explode. She hid her face in her hands, tears flowing down her face. "I'm so sorry."

. "Tohru, it's okay." Kyo knelt down beside her, hesitant to touch her. "It's okay." They sat together until Tohru's heart stopped beating so fast and she'd calmed down enough to walk. She hid her face behind her hands taking shaky breaths as she cried. Then, she stopped. She stood up, and headed back home.

Kyo followed after her, but she kept walking in front of him. He wasn't sure what to tell her. When they got to the house, she immediately went to the kitchen.

"Kyo, sit down." Kyo listened, because he didn't know how to approach this Tohru. "I'm, I'm so sorry." She started to disinfect his scratches. There were still some tears in her eyes. Kyo softly grabbed her hand, as she applied a band-aid.

"Tohru, you can talk to me," He looked into her brown eyes. "I, I want to help. I don't know how. But, I worry about you. And I care about you, and I want you to be okay. But you're not okay right now so just tell me how to make this okay," Kyo yelled. "Okay?"

A few tears rolled down her cheeks. Tohru took a deep breath, contemplating what to say next.

"I want to go to Kazuma's dojo. I want to learn how to defend myself." She sighed. "I want to stop being scared." Kyo nodded, smiling while he stood up.

"I'm glad." He stepped closer to her. "Tohru, I'm going to do something stupid. Please don't hit me." He put his hand over Tohru's forehead. He leaned down and kissed the back of his hand, holding his lips there for what felt like an hour.

The skin he was touching felt like it was on fire. It wasn't a real kiss, but it somehow felt more intimate. More personal. Tohru closed her eyes, and smiled softly, reaching up to hold is wrist. Kyo relished in their closeness. If only for a minute, before they parted ways and Kyo walked her to her room.

"'I'll take you to the dojo tomorrow okay? And Shishou will teach you."

"Thank you, Kyo." She slipped into her room, holding her hand to her forehead. She knew Kyo would never hurt her, and the way his hand touched her forehead, she knew that he cared for her. Her heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. But now wasn't the right time. She wasn't whole yet. Once she trained with Kazuma. When she trained she would be better. She would make herself better, for her family.

Kyo stood against his door for awhile after he closed it. He couldn't believe he had just done that. She was just attacked by someone she trusted and he totally invaded her personal space. The damn Rat Prince wouldn't have done that- or maybe. He didn't know. Fuck! He had to be careful that he made her safe. He wanted to make her feel safe, or help her get to that point where she didn't jump at the knocks at her door. Or panic when she hears

"Tohru, open your legs more." Kazuma checked her form, teaching her just the basics. "Bend your knee more, plant your feet. You don't want someone to poke you and you push over." He said calmly, demonstrating her lack of balance with a well place poke. She nodded from her place on the floor then fixed her stance, holding her fists out in front of her. He had shown her some ways to get out of grasps from behind and if someone were to have her pinned while standing. They'd been practising for a couple hours when Kazuma decided to take a break for tea before she left.

"You know Tohru, unless you talk about it, you'll never feel safe again." Kazuma wasted no time in getting to the point.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Tohru avoided his glance as she sipped her tea.

"Unless you admit what happened was real, you're never gonna feel better," He sipped his tea casually. "You don't have to go to therapy, but you won't be functional until you admit to yourself that you don't feel safe because someone you trusted violated you. Because you told someone no, and he didn't listen. You aren't going to be able to sleep right, unless you talk." Kazuma took another sip of his tea, waiting for Tohru to say something.

"I'll think about it...Thank you Kazuma." Tohru bowed as left the dojo, still thinking about what he said. But still she felt safer, more herself for the first time since the incident.

Kyo was waiting for her outside the dojo when she walked out the door.

"How was it?" Kyo shoved his hands in his pockets are started walking slightly ahead of her, trying to keep some space between them.

"It was good!" She said happily. It was the first time he had seen her actually smile in a long time." He explained everything really well, like how to get out of a choke hold and how to stop someone from grabbing my wrists."

"I mean, it's pretty standard." Kyo started. "But that's good you feel better." Tohru nodded, as they walked back in silence for a while. Until Kyo started talking about dinner. "I was gonna cook salmon for supper, and heat up some egg roles- does that sound good for you?"

"Have you been cooking supper all this time?"

"It felt wrong to ask you to make supper, after what happened. I'm an ass but I'm not a dick."

"Thank you."

"It's no big deal-Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason!" Tohru started to walk ahead of him, she could see the house coming into view. She smiled when she saw Shigure sitting on the porch and she could see Yuki studying from his room. And then she saw her room. She saw the curtains flowing in the wind she forgot to close her window.

She stopped for a moment, scared that when she walked it Tamoya would be waiting for her, to finish the job.

"Tohru, you okay?" Kyo had passed her, crimson eyes filled with concern. She was getting better, so she smiled, trying to get the images out of her head, She began to focus on what was ahead of her.

**A/N: It is currently 3:15 a.m. where I am at, so I apologize if the writing isn't very good. I'll probably go back and edit this as soon as it's finished, once I get some feedback on the story. **

**P.S even after the rewrite it is still 3:25 a.m. and I am watching greys anatomy after I cut myself bangs. How's your night going. **

**As always, read and review and leave some feedback**

**-Iris**


	6. Chapter 6

Kyo woke from scream somewhere near the house, but he assumed it was coyotes, or foxes. Then he heard the scream come from Tohru's room. He flew down the hall, Yuki close behind him. He burst through the door to see Tohru thrashing around in her sleep, the blankets trapping her inside a web.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled, trying to wake her up. He immediately flew to her side, trying to calm her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to still her movements. Kyo watched her eyes fling open. She looked like a caged animal, her eyes looking around the room in a frenzy. She looked terrified, but she wasn't fully awake.

"Get off of me!" She jerked back. "Tamoya get off!" She screamed, and then he looked at Yuki, and he understood what was going on. Because the young prince resembled Tamoya, just the slightest bit. She was dreaming about the incident. She was trying so hard to be okay, but you can't hide from your dreams.

"Tohru- It's Kyo! It's me!" Kyo grabbed her forearms. Tohru finally woke up, tears streaming down her face.

"Kyo?" She looked broken, he didn't know to fix her. He tried to reach for her hand, and she pulled away, curling into her bed frame. She scanned the room, trying to find a way out, or an unwanted guest.. She needed comfort, because leaving her to be wasn't working. But she no longer trusted anyone to come near her. There was only one option.

"Tohru- forgive me please." He wrapped both his arms around her and heard a familiar poof, Kyo curled up against Tohru. She was shocked at first, and tried to pull way, until the orange cat curled up on her side. It's easier to be comforted by a cat, than a man. Yuki stared at the two, and decided that he, also, was tired of trying to give Tohru some space. He immediately wrapped her in a hug and enveloped them in purple smoke, and then a small rat crawled up to Tohrus' shoulder.

"Tohru, lie down, go to bed. We won't transform back until morning."

"Goodnight Miss. Honda." Tohru laid down, and wrapped her arms around Kyo as Yuki curled up in the crook of her shoulder.

The next morning, Tohru had work early. While Kyo dropped her off, Yuki set forth on switching their rooms. They were the same size, same lay out, because the builders of the house weren't creative. But her room had to many memories of what happened. And so much has happened to Tohru, she deserved a clean slate.

"Hey Rodent, do you need help?" Kyo walked upstairs, leaning against the door frame.

"I guess." Yuki looked around. "Can you move her mirror?"

"You're not gonna switch the beds?"

"No, Can you imagine trying to sleep on the bed you were attacked on. I'm just gonna leave everything in here. I got a new bed spread a while ago so she can just use that. And we'll switch her pillows." Yuki began to place her books on the floor in neat piles.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll make the bed." Kyo began to grab sheets, tried to make the bed look pretty. He placed a present on her bed with all the pillows. "I'm getting along with that damn rat Tohru, just for you." He whispered, heading back to her room to star switching all her shit over.

Shigure watched the two from his office. Of course it took their little flower getting hurt for them to work together. But needless they were. Even if they weren't exchanging words, they finally found something they agreed on.

Kyo lead Tohru through the house. She tried to head to her room, but Kyo redirected her to Yuki's room.

"Kyo-what's going on?" He smiled, and opened the door. Her school stuff had been placed on the desk, and the sheets were changed to a light blue color.

"I don't understand?" Tohru looked around the room as Yuki entered with the rest of her clothes from her closet.

"Oh, you're home early. I was trying to get this done before, but moving the dresser took longer than I thought."

"I still don't-" Tohru may space out a lot, but she knew she missed some memo.

"You and Yuki are switching rooms. So, So you won't have the constant reminder." Tohru's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you...Thank you so much." Kyo gingerly took her hand, and Yuki took the other.

"We're here for you, no matter what Miss. Honda." Tohru wiped away her tears.

"I'm gonna make dinner now." Yuki threw himself on the bed.

"Oh thank god I've missed your soup!" Tohru giggled and went downstairs, feeling thankful for the Soma boys.

Later that night, she couldn't stop thinking. She thought about what Kazuma said, and how amazing the Soma's have been and how she could thank them. She tossed and turned, unable to sleep in her new surroundings. She decided to give up, and headed towards the roof.

She climbed the ladder to the roof, keeping her head down as she grabbed onto the shingles.

"Tohru?" She looked up to see Kyo, his hands behind his head, The moonlight making his hair shine. Tohru felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Oh hi Kyo!" She smiled and began to crawl across the roof towards him. She left some space between them as she sat down.

"What's on your mind now?"

"Huh?" Tohru looked at him with her big doe brown eyes.

"You only come up to the roof after I've gotten upset or to clear your head. So what's up?" Tohru scoffed turning her head to the stars.

"Just a lot going through my head." She plastered that smile on her face. But her eyes were still hollow. "I'm sorry about the other night. I thought I was past it. That I got self defense classes, and I'm learning to protect myself so I won't be scared anymore."

"Tohru...you don't, you don't talk about it…" Tohru wrapped her arms around her self. He could see the faint yellow on her wrists where he grabbed her that day. "I mean, I'm not one to talk about talking about feelings- but you don't have to fake a smile. You don't have to be happy all the time. Hell, you don't have to talk about it ever again, but you should, at least once." Kyo took a deep breath, looking over at Tohru to see if he offended her. She didn't say anything for a while, she just sat there and took deep breaths, hugging her knees to her chest.

"That's funny." She chuckled hauntingly. "Kazuma thought the same thing." She held onto her hands tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"Well, he did raise me so...some things rub off." Kyo stared down at her, the moonlight making her look even smaller than she was.

(This is the part where Tohru unleashes everything she's felt about the rape. If this is triggering I will place an end card, so look for the bold lettering)

I was scared." She whispered. "He, When he was holding me down, I was so helpless. And he was so rough. I was so scared." She held her face in her hands, trying to keep from crying. "He kept whispering, 'I know what you want I know what you want.' over and over again in my ear." The tears were falling freely down her face now. "I heard his belt buckle undo and I thought he was going to...to… I keep playing everything in my head. If I had fought harder, If I didn't go up to the room. If I screamed louder or worn a longer skirt."

"Tohru, no matter what it's not your fault. You said no, and he was the asshole that didn't understand that." Kyo scooted closer to her. "I mean, I know that my opinion means nothing. And I wish I could help more than I can. But you have all of us, and Uo, and Hana."

"I know...but, how do I tell them that a month ago I was raped and that's why Tamoya disappeared and any time I see black hair at school I'm scared it's him. Mom never taught me how to deal with rape. She never told me what would happen if someone forced themselves on me. How do I let them see me so- so broken. Because you know what I am know Kyo? I'm a victim." She let out an empty laugh. "Sorry, I'm a survivor. A fucking survivor. I'm now a statistic. How do I tell them that?" Tohru was yelled now, tears cascading down her face. "Please Kyo, tell me how. Tell me how to move past this because I don't think I can. I don't know how to forget his hands on my throat, or his finger inside of me. Or his god damn boner he got while I was crying, begging him to stop."

(End of feeling)

She choked the last part out, holding herself as she sobbed. Her frame shaking in the pale moonlight.

"I'm sorry Kyo- I'm sorry." She stuttered. "I, I unloaded."

"No, that was good. That was very good. I'm glad you trusted me enough." Tohru looked up at Kyo, her eyes watery from tears.

"Thank you, Kyo." Kyo was speechless, she completely took his breath away. He knew he loved her. But right now, words couldn't describe how he felt about Tohru, like he was gonna burst if he didn't tell her.

**A/N Not really a cliff hanger but also not straightforward. As always read and review. Feedback is much appreciated. I added some more feeling to this part. That part is very, sensitive to me, but I'm glad I put it in.**

**-Iris **


	7. Chapter 7

"I...I don't know how you move past it. I don't know how to make you feel safer. I don't think I'm the person you need. But, yea, you're a victim, and a survivor, you're the 1 in 5 women that are assaulted. But that doesn't mean you aren't strong. That just means you know how to play your hand of cards." Kyo looked up at the stars, his face felt on fire.

"I think I'm gonna tell Uo and Hana after school tomorrow." Tohru felt a little better after she talked about what happened. Especially after Kyo's mini speech. Kyo nodded, his words stuck in his throat.

"Tohru-I, I got you a present." Dammit, that was not what he meant to say. He wanted to say I love you, but she just got done crying about the worst thing to happen to her.

"Was it the cat stuffed toy? Because it was very sweet."

"No, well yes, but a different present...follow me." He wasn't lying to her, he did get her another present. He just was gonna wait to give it to her. But now seemed like a good time. He walked to the back of the house where there was a small firepit that Shigure used when Yuki and Kyo just started to live here. Tohru stumbled over twigs, and fallen branches, and probably different parts of the house. She reached out, grabbing Kyo's hand, and for the first time since Tamoya, she didn't flinch.

Kyo's breathe caught in his throat as he squeezed her hand, trying to lead her through the dark.

"Kyo, what's going on?" Ky took a deep breath and reached into the fire pit.

"These, these are your presents" Tohru gasped. It was her old pink sheets. She didn't understand, these were apart of her worst memory. Why did he keep them?

"Why did you keep them?" She whispered, backing up. Kyo tossed them into the fire pit, and pulled out a box of matches.

"So we can burn them." A blush crept up on his face. "When I'm upset being destructive helps sometimes." Only sometimes, the other half he wishes he could just hug her. But she smiled. She smiled the biggest smile he'd seen in weeks.

"I think that's fantastic." She wiped any left over tears off her face and Kyo handed her the box of matches. Tohru threw one into the fire, and watched the pink blankets burn. She looked to Kyo, the fire accentuating his chiseled face, setting his red eyes aflame.

Kyo looked over at Tohru, who was already staring at him. He turned towards her, his heart beat racing. The flames made her brown eyes look like molten chocolate, her smile was just as sweet. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as she took a step closer to him. Or he stepped closer to her. He wasn't sure which one, his eyes hadn't left hers.

Tohru's eyes flicked to his lips, as she licked her own. She had never minded being close to Kyo. He always made her feel comfortable, because she knew he would never hurt her.

"Tohru.." She took another small step towards him, they were as close as he could get without him growing hair.

"Hm?" She looked up at him, holding his hand loosely.

"I'm gonna do something really stupid."

"Are you?"

"Yes, but it's extremely stupid. And you'll probably try to hit me."

"Well are you going to do it or just talk about it?" Kyo leaned down, and barely pressed their lips together. It was the ghost of a kiss, leaving more to the imagination. The fire burned brightly behind them and Kyo leaned his forehead against Tohru's. Tohru's heart was racing. She couldn't believe that actually happened, Kyo, her best friend had kissed her. Clearly she didn't mind, but, the timing was just awful. But for now Tohru wanted to enjoy the moments where she could be touched without crying in fear.

"Tohru- can, can I kiss you again?" Tohru nodded, a smile on her face.

So, Kyo kissed her again. Still light, but more of a kiss and less of a brush. She felt like she was floating. Mom always told Tohru that this was how her first kiss should have felt. When Tamoya kissed her, the first time it was rough, hungry, and demanding. But Kyo, Kyo kissed her like he'd been waiting to do it his entire life. It was gentle, and sweet. Tohru placed a hand on Kyo's chest. Kyo pulled away, unsure if she wanted him to continue or not.

"I'm sorry...did I, go to far?" Kyo took a couple steps back.

"No, Kyo. It was good, great!" Tohru sighed. "I want to be better, for you, and Yuki and Shigure. And I know it'll be a long road, and I want you there with me. But, I'm not 100 percent yet. And you deserve 100 percent." Kyo kissed her forehead, holding her head in his hands.

"I will always be here. It doesn't have to be like this. Just, any way you want me to be here."

"Like this, this is good. I like this." Tohru smiled, her hands gently on his wrist.

"Then I'll stay like this." The fire had gone out behind them, the sheets now just piles of ash. Tohru threw one last look at the fire pit before Kyo and her headed inside, and she smiled to herself as she looked down at their conjoined hands. She had a feeling that she would be okay.

**A/N: A little bit of KxT action. I wanted to keep, it light and simple, but there will be more in the future. Please send some feedback, or ideas. My story line for the fic only has about 3 maybe 4 chapters left. But if y'all have suggestions let me know. **

**-Iris**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Tohru met Uo and Hana at lunch at the picnic tables outside. Kyo had offered to tell them with her, but she wanted to do it alone. She sat in front of then shaking, Hana watched her waves quiver in fear.

"Tohru, what do you have to tell us?" Hana's voice was smooth and calm. Tohru took a deep breath, and blinked away the tears that were trying to spill over.

"Tamoya has been arrested." She started, Uo gasped, and Hana reached over the table for her hand. "Because, when he came over a couple months ago, he...he tried to force himself on me." She attempted to swallow the lump in her throat, but her eyes still burned.

"And where the fuck was the prince? Or carrot-top? How the hell could they let this happen!" Uo jumped up, slamming her fists on the table, trying to imagine the kind of pain her Tohru had been in.

"Kyo had to stop by his dad's, and Yuki had a student council meeting. If it wasn't for Kyo hearing me scream, it wouldn't just been his fingers." Hana squeezed her hand.

"Tohru, why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want anyone to know. I'm sorry." She held onto Hana's hand tightly, also taking Uo's hand, she sat back down, holding onto Tohru's hand tightly.

"Is that why you wore a turtle neck for so long?" Tohru nodded, lifting her neck slightly, showing them little crescent moon shaped scares on the side of her neck.

"He never was very gentle."

"I swear to god I will kill him!' Uo stood up fast again, this time making her way around the table and enveloped Tohru in a hug, Hana soon joined.

"Tohru we are here for you. For anything you need." Hana's soothing voice putting Tohru at ease. She let the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

"So it went well?" Kyo came up behind the teary girls. Tohru smiled, sitting back down on the bench, Kyo's hand over hers.

"Yes, it went very well." Tohru smiled, but Kyo looked concerned. He reached out and wiped away a couple stray tears that had fallen down her face. Tohru turned her face, turning red at the sudden touch.

"Oh...OH!" Uo yelled suddenly. "You too- You are a thing?"

"Sure" Kyo said nonchalantly. "Call it what you want." He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, taking Tohru's hand with it. She blushed again, not quite sure how to respond. She looked around the small picnic table. These people were all here for her, none of them judged her. This was her support system. She watched Kyo start to yell at Uo and she laughed, her blonde hair shining brightly in the sun. Yuki and Hana seemed to be having pleasant conversation, probably about their hot headed counter parts.

"Tohru, you okay?" Kyo looked down at her, his head blocking out the sun, giving him a halo of light all around him.

"Yes. Kyo, I'm great." She smiled, squeezing his hand. Kyo smiled back, his canines glistening. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Then I'll be right back- I gotta kick that damn Yuki's ass." Tohru laughed and watched Kyo try to get the upper hand over Yuki, but it was always the kick that would end the fight.

Tohru smiled brightly, today was great, today she was okay.

Kyo was walking Tohru home from work, he tried really hard to not miss a day so she never had to walk home alone. Tohru babbled on about her day, mostly about home ec. and what she made for everyone. Kyo smiled, he missed this. Her rambling on about her day and her biggest dilemma being she wasn't sure what else to put in her rice balls.

"What?" Tohru stared back at Kyo, stopping in her tracks. "Am I talking too much? I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I should have asked how your day was.." Kyo laughed, he thought he would never see her act like this again. Not saying she was completely better. But she'd been practicing with Kazuma or Kyo whenever she didn't have work. She'd been smiling more, and laughing more. Plus her nightmares aren't near as bad anymore.

"It's nothing, just keep talking." She was a lot shorter than him, only coming up to his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I like listening to you talk." Tohru's face felt like it was on fire. She wasn't sure how she was going to get used to the random kissing and hand holding.

"Get a room!" She heard a deep voice behind them.

"C'mon Roy, don't be like that- they're just some love birds."

"Hey old men! Mind your own business." Kyo turned around, shielding Tohru as much as he could.

"Oh, the ginger's got a temper...What's that called Sota?

"A ginger snap!" Kyo eyed the two one was carrying a baseball bat, the other had some rod. They weren't just out to heckle young couples. They were wearing baseball caps, making sure their faces were covered.

"Kyo...what's going on?" Tohru squeaked behind him. She shook a little bit, holding onto the hem of his shirt. She couldn't see anything over Kyo's shoulder, and he wasn't budging.

"C'mon dude, let us see the pretty girl." Kyo stretched his arms behind him, trying to box Tohru in.

"Leave her out of this. What'd you want?" Kyo tensed, what good was he gonna do if he can't truly protect her. They're were two of them, he could only take on on at a time, and it only takes one of them to get to her. He had to be careful not to turn into a cat. They took a step closer, one of the guys raising his baseball bat. Kyo grabbed it and tried to flip it out of his hands, but the other came at him with a pipe. He felt his arm jolt in pain as the pipe guy hit him on the elbow. Kyo turned and watched him try to grab Tohru, his greasy hand wrapping around her wrist. Kyo tried to get to her, but the guy with the baseball bat held him back.

Tohru immediately reached with her small hand and grabbed his wrists, jerking it to her and pushing him back. She took up her stance, racking her brain for everything Kazuma had taught her. Her eyes were wide, and her eyes were wide, she felt like she could barely breathe. Pipe guy stumbled, and let go of her wrist. Tohru shook like crazy, but she stood firm.

But Pipe guy had a weapon, and she was still a beginner. She got in some good punches, but he was bigger, and had a fucking pipe. Tohru tried to kick him, but she had just learned how to kick. She wasn't strong enough yet. He swept her legs out from under her.

Kyo back pedaled bat guy into the wall, ramming him into it until he let go. It felt everything was going in slow-motion. He leaped for Tohru. '_Please don't transform. I'll do anything.' _He prayed to the cat spirit as he tried to get to Tohru. Pipe guy raised the pipe above his head, Tohru couldn't move, she froze. '_I will do whatever it let me protect her, I love her. For fucks sake cat let me protect her, then you can have me.'_

He wrapped his arms around Tohru and held her close. Her head pressed against his chest. He felt the pipe hit his back, he groaned, but just held onto Tohru tighter. He had to keep her safe, he promised he would keep her safe.

The pipe struck him again and again, he lost track of where he had been hit. The dude wasn't letting up, but neither was Kyo. He wasn't gonna let him hit Tohru.

But then pipe guy switched sides, Kyo grabbed the pipe before he could strike Tohru. Kyo stood up, taking a page from Yuki's book and kicked the guy right under the chin, sending him flying into the building.

"Kyo!" Tohru ran over to him, he was breathing heavy, swaying on his feet. Tohru ran in front of him, gasping when she saw his face. He was bleeding from his lip and a small cut in his eyebrow that must have been from the guy with the bat.

"You're safe." He smiled hazily, before crumbling to the ground. Tohru knelt down next to him, pulling his head into her lap. Kyo reached a hand up to her cheek. "You're safe. You're okay."

"Yes, we're safe. We're going to be okay. You just have to stay awake okay? Help will come." Tears fell down Tohru's face as she leaned down and kissed him lightly. "I'm going to get help. Please stay awake. I love you, stay awake." Tohru stood up, running down the street to a gas station. She grabbed as much medical supplies as she could and ran to the counter.

"W-We were attacked and he needs help. Please call 110-please!" The lady at the counter nodded grabbing the phone, Tohru threw cash on the counter and shouted directions to wear Kyo was. When she got back to him he was barely keeping his eyes open.

'I-I'm back with medicine," Tohru started to unbutton his school shirt. His side was covered in dark bruises. She couldn't move him on his stomach for fear that she would break him more, and the fact that he was much bigger than her. Tohru cried while she waited for sirens. She caressed his face, holding his hand, waiting for the sirens.

"Tohru, do-don't cry."

"Oh no, no no baby I'm not crying. I'm just, I'm-" He sounded so weak, and small. He reached up and cupped her face. She held his hand to her face. "I love you. Help is on the way. Just, Just be okay." She heard sirens off in the distance. "Do you hear that Kyo! You'll be okay." Kyo nodded, holding onto her hand. His body hurt, everywhere, especially his paramedics loaded Kyo into the ambulance. He kept calling for Tohru, trying to hold onto her for as long as she can.

"I'm here! I'm here!" She climbed into the ambulance after him, watching the EMT's work him over.

When they arrived at the hospital the doctors made Tohru sit in the waiting room as she thy asked her questions about his past history.

"Call Hatori Soma, I don't know these answers, just call Dr. Soma please." Tohru cried, trying to find a phone. She needed to call Shigure, she needed to explain what happened.

"Ma'am, We need to know what happened."

"We-we were walking and these two guys came up to us with bats and pipes." Tohru closed her eyes trying to think. "No, one had a bat, the other guy called him Roy. The other had a-a pipe, Sota. Sota was his name. Kyo was trying to protect me but the one with the bat held him back and I tried to fight the other one but I fell and He was gonna hit me- t-t-then Kyo came out of nowhere-he- he used his own body to shield me.." Tohru sat down, tears streaming down her face. The doctors left, and Tohru was left alone, shaking with fear and guilt.

**A/N: This chapter is nearly 2000 words and took me all day to write, so I hope y'all enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated. **

**-Iris**


	9. Chapter 9

Shigure ran through the hospital, Hatori right behind him, looking around for any help. He scanned the signs, flagging down any doctors, but apparently everyone was too busy to hep the man in the kimono and bunny slippers. Then he heard crying, he turned his head and saw Tohru sitting in a chair in the waiting room.

"Little flower, we're here. We're here now." Shigure held onto her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Tohru had a look of confusion on her pitiful face.

"H-How did you guys k-know?"

"I got a call, about a young couple heading to the hospital." Hatori leaned down to Tohru's level. "They said there was a girl who repeatedly said to call me. Was that you Tohru?" Tohru nodded.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I-I don't know his medical history or a-any-anything." Tohru stuttered out, clearly scared.

"No, Tohru, you did just fine. You did the right thing." Tohru looked at her hands, nodding slightly. "I'm going to check on him, I'll be back as soon as I can." Hatori turned on his heels, and hurried to find where Kyo was. Shigure sat next to Tohru, his hand around her shoulder.

"Tohru, this isn't your fault," She looked up at him, mouth open, ready to object. "I know what you're thinking Tohru. Or did you forget that we've been living together for almost 2 years now."

"I-I tried my hardest to save him. I tried to protect him- but then he-he held me to keep me safe…"

"Tohru wait-"

"The guy with the pipe was about to hit me and Kyo just came out of nowhere and was shielding me from him."

"You guys hugged? And he stayed-"

"Yes we-oh my god!" Tohru finally picked up what Shigure was putting down. Did this mean, how did that… She was too busy thinking she didn't realize Shigure had grabbed her and forced her into a hug. But nothing happened. Nothing happened!

"Tohru- I think you broke the curse." Tohru wasn't sure how, but she didn't care at this point. Kyo had to be okay, she wanted to hug him and let him tell her everything would be alright.

Hours passed as they waited for Hatori to tell them when they could see Kyo. Tohru's foot shook as tears would fall down her cheeks, dry and fall again. Her anxiety was through the roof.

Shigure watched the clock, doctors had already been out to tell them that Kyo had to be taken to surgery for some internal bleeding. They came out every hour or so to update them. But, they hadn't been back in a couple hours.

So much had happened tonight. The curse was broken, Tohru fought off a dude with a pipe. And now his kid, someone he woke up for school, and enrolled in school, and made him feel better when he was down. He could never replace Kazuma as Kyo's parent figure, but he still thought of his as a son. Same as Yuki and Tohru, they were his kids.

"Shit, Yuki!" He ran out of the house so fast he forgot to tell Yuki that he left. "Tohru, I'm gonna call the house and tell Yuki what's going on." Tohru nodded, it was getting late, nearing 2:30 in the morning. As much as she promised her mom she would continue going to school, she deserved a couple days off.

"Mrs. Soma?" A doctor walked into the waiting room. Tohru stood up, too concerned to correct the doctor.

"Are you here about Kyo Soma?" Tohru jumped up and ran towards the doctor.

"Yes ma'am. He suffered some internal bleeding to his abdomen and spine. But he's out of surgery and doing just great." More tears ran down Tohru's face.

"Can I see him?" The doctor nodded, and began to lead the way to Kyo's room. Tohru turned around and waved to Shigure, trying to let him know what was going on.

Kyo's orange hair popped against the white hospital sheets. He had an IV sticking out of his hand and a heart monitor on his left side. Tohru carefully walked to the side of his bed, taking a seat in the chair next to him. She gingerly took his hand with both of hers, even more tears flowing down her face. She laid her head on the bed, thanking god he was alright.

"All I seem to do... is make you cry." His voice was dry, hoarse.

"Oh my god!" Tohru jumped up, kissing him softly.

"Oh hey. You gonna wake me up like that every time?"

"If you want me to." She rested her forehead on his, clutching his hand to her chest.

"I'm so sorry Kyo, you're like this because of me. The time the curse broke and you were getting beaten by a pipe."

"Wait- the curse broke?" Tohru nodded, she was too tired to process anything other than the fact that Kyo was okay and breathing.

"Yes Kyo. Curse is broken and we're keeping you here until Friday. And then you'll be released to recover at home. You are not to leave the bed for two weeks. And no fighting Yuki for 4. You'll be back here in a week to get your stitches removed. Understand." Hatori had walked into the room, spouting off instructions before anyone could say hi. Kyo groaned, but Tohru nodded, making mental notes of everything he said.

"C'mon Ha'ri. I'll be up and moving before next week."

"No, you're lucky you aren't more injured. All you're incisions are on your right side. Be mindful of that." Hatori smirked, leaving the room just in time for Shigure to come through the door.

"God damn it Kyo do you know how worried I was! You should have ran, grabbed Tohru and ran. I know you can carry her without triggering the curse, which doesn't even matter anymore." The dog yelled. "You have people that care about you dammit stop being reckless!"

"You done?"

"Not yet." Shigure crossed the room and gave Kyo the biggest hug he'd ever received. And then gave Tohru a hug for good measure. His kids were safe, they were finally safe. "I'm going home, to sleep. Tohru, do you want a ride?"

"I'll stay here Shigure- if that's alright?" Shigure smiled, the old man was back.

"Don't be silly, wrap the willy!" He giggled as he left the hospital room, shutting the door on his way out. Tohru turned back to Kyo, who's lip was still swollen and the cut above his eye had turned into a nasty bruise.

"Come over here." Tohru sniffed, curling into his left side, resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat through the gown, steady and strong. "I've been waiting over a year to do this." Kyo sighed heavily.

"Me too." Tohru turned her head to look at him. She saw nothing but love in his eyes, and she felt like she was floating again. He didn't even have to really touch her and she felt like she was floating.

'_Mom, I know what you meant now when you said I'll know hen it's like right one. I think you'd like Kyo.'_

She tilted her head more, closing the gap between them. She didn't want light and sweet right now. She just wanted Kyo. She became increasingly aware of his hand underneath her, his fingertips ghosting her back. Tohru could feel how much Kyo cared for her through his kiss. She reached up, and tangled her hands in his hair.

They broke apart for the cliche reason of neither of them could breathe. Tohru searched his eyes for any sign of rejection, but he just smiled at her.

Tohru laid her head back down on his chest, letting one arm fall to his neck, the other to his chest. "I love you." She whispered underneath her breathe as she began to fall asleep.

Kyo held the hand close to his chest, placing a final kiss to the top of her head before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

**A/N: I had a lot of fun with this one. There are only 2 chapters after this so, I hope you all enjoy. **

**-Iris**


	10. Chapter 10

"Tohru, I can get my own damn tea!" Kyo tried to get out of bed. It had been almost 2 weeks since his surgery, and Tohru took everything Hatori said to heart. Which meant Kyo hadn't left the bed in over a week. To say that he was going stir crazy was an understatement.

"No! Hatori said bed rest for 2 weeks!" Tohru tried to push him back down, her hands cool on his bare chest. She was a lot stronger than she looked, especially when she was determined Kyo laid back on his pillow with a groan. She felt bad, but she was enjoying taking care of Kyo This was her way of repaying him for the months he took care of her.

"This is bullshit." He tried to sit up again, but Tohru was one step ahead of him. She held onto his shoulders and swung herself on top of him, landing gently on his thighs.

"Do you wanna get up now?" Tohru was trying to sound confident. But her face was turning the same color as Kyo's hair.

"That's cheating!" His hands roamed up her back, still barely touching her. Just giving her an idea of what it felt like.

"Maybe, but you're laying down now." Kyo smiled, and rolled his eyes. His hands finally resting on her hips. Kyos' smile turned into a smirk as he pushed Tohru towards him, capturing her lips with his own. He fiddled with the hem of her shirt, as he deepened the kiss. Sitting up as he ground her hips into his. Tohru moaned into his mouth. Kyo detached his lips from hers, kissing down her jawline, down her neck. He stopped at the nail shaped scars on her neck, placing a kiss on each one. Tohru shivered with pleasure. She felt Kyo shift underneath her, sitting up, their chests touching.

"Now that's cheating." She said breathlessly, resting her forehead on his.

"Maybe slightly." His hands slipped underneath her shirt. Kyo watched her face, testing the waters. Tohru moaned again, arching her back as he rubbed the sensitive skin on her spine. Kyo kissed her again, with a bit more bite. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to bring her closer.

"Kyo…" Tohru pulled back slightly.

"Too much?" He removed his hands out from her shirt. Tohru was quiet for a minute, taking shaky breaths. "It's okay for it to be too much."

"No…" Tohru looked Kyo in his eyes, her hands tracing the muscles down his chest. "It's not enough." Tohru waited for his reaction, her hands still pacing up and down his abdomen. Kyo slammed his mouth on Tohru's, kissing her as if she was air. He was trying to convey just how much he loved her. He felt Tohru's hand run through his hair, pulling at his roots while he nibbled on her neck. Tohru moaned softly, mumbling Kyo's name.

Her lifted her shirt over her head, throwing it across the room. He ran his hands down her thighs, running his tounge over the tops of her breasts, sucking each place he kissed. Tohru's breathing got harder as she ground her hips against him, hoping for some sort of relief. She could feel something hard bulge against her leg. A rush of memories flooded her mind. She tried to shake them away, but Kyo noticed, stopping once more.

"I knew it was too much, It's okay baby." Kyo grabbed her head in his hands, resting their foreheads together.

"Please Kyo, erase what he did." She reached behind her, unclipping her bra, dropping it on the side of the bed. She leaned forward, kissing him across his jawline. "Make me forget." Kyo groaned as she sucked on his collarbone, lightly nibbling.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive." As soon as she gave permission he flipped them over so he was on top. He couldn't help but grind against her, letting out a grunt as she gasped. He ran a thumb over one of her nipples, before taking it in his mouth. His tongue barely touching the bud as he sucked. Tohru arched her back, her fingers back in his hair. He moved his attention to the opposite boob.

Kyo began to kiss down her stomach, slowly and gently. He could hear Tohru whispering his name, followed by lots of strong language. Once he reached her skirt, He kept his mouth right at her navel, sliding off the useless article. Kyo was only wearing sweatpants, he had to catch Tohru up. Besides, he was all ready to go, he needed Tohru to enjoy herself.

He hooked his thumbs on either side of her underwear, getting rid of those quickly too. Kyo kissed the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer to the issue at hand.

Tohru squirmed around, trying to get Kyo closer. She was tired of the teasing, she just wanted him now. Each kissed got closer and closer until she gasped as he sucked on her clit. His tongue flicked around, alternating between plunging into her and dancing around her folds. Tohru moaned loudly, her stomach tightening as Kyo continued to pleasure her. Kyo used a finger, playing with the outside of her entrance, waiting for permission.

"Please…" She whispered arching her back once more. Kyo slowly entered one finger into her. She screamed out his name as he pumped it in and out of her with one and then two fingers. Tohru's fingers pulled at his hair, she called his name. He knew she was close but he was about to burst. He pulled away from her, sliding in between her legs.

"Are you ready?" Tohru nodded vigorously, making herself more comfortable in the bed. Kyo stood up to slid on a condom. He put his head near her entrance. Tohru moaned deep within her throat as he slowly pushed all the way in. Tohru's arms tightened around his neck, his face being buried in the crook of her neck.

She felt a rumble in Kyo's chest as he began to move, rolling his hips into her, repeatedly. Tohru screamed Kyo's name more and more in a mixture of Don't Stop's and Yes's. Tohru felt the tightening in her stomach return as she closed her legs around him.

Kyo knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He gritted his teeth, his breathing getting heavy as he continued to slide in and out. His strokes got sloppy, his kisses got messy. Tohru felt him go deeper as she cried out for him. Kyo slammed into her one last time, letting out a moan as he finished.

They were both hot sweaty messes, as they pulled apart. Kyo threw Tohru a shirt so that way if Shigure came bursting in they would be so exposed. Tohru looked up at him from the bed. His chest tightened as he stared at her rosy cheeks, and messy hair. He loved her, with all his might, he loved her.

"Thank you Kyo."

"Mhmm, now come cuddle me."

"Okay! Tohru laid her head on his shoulder, her finger making circles on his chest. She couldn't believe two months ago, she was screaming for help, an today she is willingly laying in Kyo's bed, and okay with being this close to him. Not only that, but the fact that she could be this close to him was a miracle. Her hands traveled up his neck, cradling him close to her. They were happy. They were very happy.

Kyo opened his eyes, smelling bacon and eggs floating throughout the house. He listened to see if anyone else was up, but he'd managed to wake up before everyone else. Kyo snuck down the hall, seeing Tohru cooking breakfast, humming to herself. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach, kissing her cheek softly.

"Everyone is still asleep. We could get a quickie in." Tohru laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Everyone has to get up in 30 minutes, and I don't wanna burn the eggs." He turned around in his arms. "But, Hinata and Akira are at the dojo until 6...if you get off early enough we get more than a quickie." She kissed his nose, turning her attention to the eggs.

"You rive a hard bargain woman." He traced the ring on her finger, looking lovingly at his wife. Then he heard the pitter patter of small feet as Akira walked into the living room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She held on tightly to her stuffed cat that had seen better days.

"There's daddy's girl." Kyo ran to the small brunette, sweeping her off her feet. She giggled, holding on tight to Kyo. Kyo an Tohru got married right after Tohru graduated from Culinary school, an Kyo had officially taken over the dojo from Kazuma.

They got married by the lake where Tohru had learned about Kyo's true form. Kyo remembered waiting at the altar, terrified that she would realize that she deserved better and would run off. And he knew damn well Hatori would drive the get away car. And then Tohru walked down the aisle, escorted by Shigure. Her dress flowed down her frame, blowing gently behind her in the wind. She looked like an angel as she walked towards him.

Tohru held on tightly to Shigure, scared to fall, but she knew Shigure had never let her fall before. When she saw Kyo's face, a lone tear falling to the ground, it was like her entire world was right again.

It wasn't long until they found out they were pregnant with twins. Tohru had gotten s big that after the 6 month mark she had to be bedridden. Tohru thought she loved Ky with all her heart, and then the twins came, and she wasn't sure how her heart even contain the amount of love for her family. Now, five years later, Kyo couldn't believe the life they had built for themselves.

Neither could Tohru. She still thinks back to that day, the day of the rape. I took her months to call it anything other than that day or the incident. After years of therapy and training with Shishou and Kyo, her nightmares were almost non existent. And then the twins came, and Tohru couldn't believe how happy her life turned out to be.

Akria looked just like Tohru, except for her crimson eyes. But she had the temper just like her dad. She constantly fought other kids for her brother Hinata. Even at just 5, if anybody mae her little brother (by 2 minutes) cry there was hell to pay. Much like a certain cat Tohru married.

Hinata on the other hand was sensitive, looking like the spitting image of his father, with a cooler temper. He was still a timid boy, small for his age. But he tried to stick up for himself, until Akria came over.

Shigure came over quite often, after Yuki moved out to study abroad, the house became too quiet for him. He happily babysat for Kyo, missing the warmth of having kids in the house. The kids knew him as the fun grandpa Gure, usually accompanied by Uncle Ha'ri. The inner circle loved the kiss. As they were the first kids after the curse broke. Yuki visited as often as he could, and to Kyo's dismay, He was kids favorite.

Tohru smiled at her family, at the love of her life wrestling with their daughter. At the sight of Hinata sleepily walking into the room, heading straight for Tohru. She picked him up, placing a kiss on his red hair as they watched Kyo. This was her family, her beautiful family. And she was happy.

**A/N: it's finished! It didn't take very long, and it's only 10 chapters. I've been on the fence about whether to tell my own story or not, but it's not very long, so I'll just include it here. **

**I went on a date with my boyfriend, it was our first date and he lived two hours away, so we met halfway and then he drove the rest of the way to his house. While we were there, we started to do thing- not going into detail- but he didn't have condoms, so I told him we weren't having sex because I was a virgin and I didn't want to have unprotected sex and worry about getting pregnant while I was trying to start my military career and I couldn't have a pregnancy or I would have been chaptered. **

**He seemed to understand, but then I felt some pressure, and pulled his hips away and the tip pulled out. He tried twice more, never getting anything else in other than the very very tip. **

**I know that it's not a huge deal, and it's not like I screamed for him to stop. Nothing went in, but it still broke my trust. I was with him for 3 months after that. He wasn't nice, and he wasn't a good boyfriend either. He was mean to me, and manipulative. I didn't talk about it for months. It took my boyfriend sitting me down and making me talk about what happened. The first time I slept with my boyfriend it lasted 5 minutes before it was too much for me. The incident broke my trust, and I constantly thought I owed romantic interests something. **

**If something happens that makes you uncomfortable or feel unsafe, no matter how small, talk about it. Don't keep things bottled in. My inbox is always opened, and there are call lines to help.**

**Please be safe**

**-Iris**


End file.
